Forum:Is anyone active?
Well, I've been making quite a few edits, and wanted to be sure they were in keeping with the style set by this wikia. Also, are there any ongoing active projects? --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 06:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I used to be pretty active. Then I beat all my MegaTen games and moved on to the next obsessions. I still keep an eye on the recent edits page and edit once in a blue moon, but not as closely/frequently as I once did. I probably should come back. And I will eventually. I did have a personal project going with editing the blocks of Tartarus, but when I came back, people had already finished it for me, so~ Then again, I didn't look closely to see if they were completely done. Also, you can always check the Manual of Style to make sure that you've kept in line with the style, as well as checking similar pages. tl;dr I'm not active. x_X; ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 13:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm active, but I just monitor stuff. What ongoing projects, for me at least, is trying to get the stats for the demons from SMT I and II, and also complete the P4 Persona pages. BLUER一番 14:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I am kind-a active... ~~Takoto 16:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just a question, shouldn't the page Avatar Tuner (Series) be called Digital Devil Saga since it's the name of the series? I also think it's redundant to put it as Digital Devil Saga (series), since a saga is a series of events. Anyone agree or disagree? --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 20:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now I can't say anything about Avatar Tuner vs. Digital Devil Saga (except that I have seen it referred to as DDS more than AT), but about "Digital Devil Saga (series)", I think, redundant as it sounds, that's the way it should be. It's hard to explain, but for navigational purposes I think it's best. It's also how things seem to have been done before, and I don't see why one word in the title should change the "rule". ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What about capitalization? Is it (Series) or (series)? I've seem it done differently from page to page. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 21:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm more inclined to use small caps. BLUER一番 03:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Release Dates I hate being a bother, but how are release date to be put into articles? There are dozens of ways: 1st January, 2010; 1 Jan, 2010; January 1, 2010; 01.01.10; etc. It's also different if you live in Americas or the U.K. from what I've heard. Which is the proper way? Almost every game article is done differently, and I'm a stickler for consistency. You might want to add some clarity to this in the Manual of Style for future editors. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 19:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I propose that we use e.g. "January 01, 2010" as a consistent format. Okay? BLUER一番 00:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC)